Galand
is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Truth of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Galan is a tall and slender humanoid, towering over many of the Holy Knights and the three members of the Seven Deadly Sins (aside from Diane). Unlike the other Ten Commandments, Galan is covered from head to toe with green armor and his helmet bears certain similarities to Golgius's. His knees and elbows are covered with a fierce and sinister mask-like design. After his second fight with Meliodas, his helmet and jaw gets crumpled inwards slightly on the right side. Personality Galan has been shown to be very sadistic and battle crazed, as he was very eager to go to battle against new enemies despite all of his magical power being drained. He was delighted that powerful people still existed after 3000 years of being sealed. Galan also holds hatred for mages, stating they always ruined his fun, which he said to Merlin when she attempted to use magic against him. History 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Galan was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the other Four Races (Human, Fairy, Giant and Goddess Clans). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to weaken the seal on the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, Galan and the rest of his the Ten Commandments appeared before Fraudrin (in Dreyfus' body) and the terrified ex Great Holy Knight. Shortly after being updated on the current state of Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they head East for Edinburgh Hill to recuperate their magical power. In agreement the Ten Commandments depart Zhuhur Valley, leaving Hendrickson alone. They arrived at Edinburgh Hill where Galan and his fellow Commandments find a ruined castle, commenting on the powerful magic that destroyed it and finding a 30,000ft deep hole, which they concluded was Meliodas's doing. Overhearing his comrades' conversation about the two Albion's destruction in the Fairy King's Forest and Camelot while resting, Galan was overjoyed to hear that there are powerful people still around even and wanted some action, but Zeldris stopped him as he reminded the Galan that it was their pride that got them sealed by the Goddess Clan 3,000 years ago, which Galan ignored. He arrives at Camelot and say he jumped 72 times to reach his destination. He makes himself known before the southern kingdom's Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins who were unnerved by his presence. Galan revealed that he knew Meliodas and was surprised he didn't age at all for the last three thousand years. He then decided to test his power slightly by swinging his weapon and destroying a large inhabited area. While the Seven Deadly Sins fought bravely they were no match against Galan. Merlin's attempt to use magic against Galan failed and then, when she tried to trick him, Galan's ability Truth petrified her. When Meliodas used his demonic power, Galan still overpowered him, saying he had become weak. He then left Camelot, as he was led to believe he had killed everyone, but had simply been deceived by Gowther. When he returns, Galan reveals to everyone he killed Meliodas, which they don't believe. Galan gets flustered by their disbelief and states that they should not doubt his words. Istar arc Later, Galan senses Diane heading toward Edinburgh Castle and, along with Monspiet, confronts Diane. Galan is then assaulted by Creation magic and trapped inside a stone prison. Matrona appears and recuses Diane, leaving Galan inside his prison. He quickly destroys the prison and attacks the ground in an attempt to kill the two escaping giants, where he only manages to injure Matrona. Later, when Meliodas appears in front of the commandments, Galan tells his comrades to stay back and let him fight Meliodas. The latter easily defeats him within five seconds and leaves after giving the Ten Commandments a warning. After his sudden defeat Galan screams into the air and appears extremely frustrated. Enraged of his humiliating defeat, Galan demanded Merascylla to find Meliodas so he could kill him. She refused and stated that Galan was not strong enough to defeat him in his current state. Zeldris decided to split the Ten Commandments in every part of Britannia to subjugate and regain their magic power by whatever means necessary and Monspiet is curious about the Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas had mentioned, Galan fiercely protested his defeat and almost lied in the process, but was saved by his fellow Commandment who warned him about the backlash of his decree. Ravens arc Zeldris then declared the beginning of Britannia's domination in the name of the Demon King and all of the Ten Commandments left Edinburgh Castle, in groups of two, to replenish their magical power. He is later shown to have gone off with Merascylla, who was in the process of summoning the souls of the dead. He eats one only for her to tell him not to, and simply grunts to himself, seemingly still infuriated about his defeat at the hands of Meliodas. Later, Merascylla senses that one of the souls she revived is resisting her influence. They decide to see what has happened and encounter Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins. When Ban rudely asks who they are, Galan retorts that Ban is bold for a mere human. Seemingly annoyed that Ban stated that he would kill anyone who hurt his woman Galan at high speed jumps behind ban and slices him in half, also creating a large crack running across the field's. angry that the fight seemed over he called his seemingly defeated vermin of an opponent, saying that that was not enough to soothe the wound on his face that he received by the traitor, Meliodas and the humiliation he received from him. demanding to know why Merascylla didn't track and go after Meliodas instead. Ban, hearing that the wound on his face was caused by his captain reveal's himself again to the shock of the two demons. Demanding to know why he was not dead, despite being split in two ban tells him that he is Undead Ban, and no one can kill him. Believing that he is some sort of zombie or vampire like creature he smash's bans head with his fist again by surprise attack since as soon as an undead's head is crushed they are doomed. however once again to Galan's surprise the sin easily and seemingly lazily gets back up. interested by his opponent he offers ban a deal to make up for his rudeness for calling the sin vermin by letting him get a free attack on him, wanting to see bans true power. Merascylla complains that one day that doing things like this would be his undoing but Galan brushes it off, saying it was a handicap since it was one vs two. Ban asks if he will not regret his choice however Galan laughs, and proudly announces that Galan the truth will never go back on his words. Ban smiles and then unleashes his Hunter Festival ability. letting him steal the strength of any living being within a some hundred feet radius and hits Galan hard with a kick to the chest pushing him back and then an attack to the head sending him flying and getting covered by dirt, seemingly a one sided attack Galan is pushed back again and again by Ban's super fast attacking speed, after being informed by Merascylla that his strength was stolen by Ban and that he is the worst enemy to face for him, with Ban's powered up body he is currently stronger then Galan himself. Galan and Ban continue to exchange blows until Merascylla traps Ban in her Cocoon of Darkness. When they reappear, Merascylla has removed Ban's soul which Galan asks if he can eat. Merascylla refuses, but he was distracted by Elaine, enabling the soul to escape only for Galan to grab and then eat it. Enjoying the delicacy of the soul he ate from Ban, it turns out to be Zhivago's who took the Fox's Sin of Greed's place and allowed the latter to use his Snatch to steal both of their hearts' simultaneously that temporarily incapacitated Galan and Merascylla. Enraged by this, Galan quickly destroys the nearby town and he and Merascylla make chase. Shortly thereafter, he notices that his strength has returned. Informed by Merascylla that their prey has slowed down considerably, he decides it's best to play a little "game" in order to show what happens to punish those who would dare to defy the Ten Commandments. He begins golfing with huge boulders Merascylla removed from a nearby land masses and only narrowly avoids killing them. Afterwards Galan and Merascylla chase Ban's group into a secluded bar they find in a mountain. He and Merascylla decide to take the chance to enjoy some fine alcohol but alert the bar master that they know he is sheltering the ones they are looking for. Being in a good mood, instead of simply killing them all immediately, he decides to play "Galan Game" a game in which he and the other person take turns hitting each other until one of them dies. The bar master reluctantly agrees and Galan inadvertently knocks him out giving him an encouraging pat on the back. Hours pass until to the bar master awakens at an unspecified time in the morning, reveals himself to be Escanor one of the Seven Deadly Sins that Fraudrin warned them about. They play the game, with Galan even using his Critical Over ability, to no avail. When it is Escanor's turn to attack, his very aura is so terrifying that Galan instinctively tries to run away, breaking his oath not to back out, and his own commandment, turning himself to stone while Escanor proceeds to sigh in disappointment. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Galan possess their unique power of darkness, similar to Meliodas' at Vaizel. He is capable of utilizing this dark power to form wings for flight. As a member of the Ten Commandments, he may be deemed exceptionally powerful. His aura, along with the other Ten Commandments, was immense enough to have Hendrickson terrified. His power level has been measured at 26,000 in his depleted state, a magnitude far greater than most of the Seven Deadly Sins. While using Critical Over, Galan's power level rises to 40,000. Abilities |Rinkai Toppa (Kuritikaru Ōbā)|literally meaning "Critical Breakthrough"}}: Galan's innate power. Activating it heightens his physical strength to its utmost limit. He is able to maintain this strength until his magic is exhausted. Commandment The Demon King bestowed Galan with the Commandment of Shinjitsu}}. This decree determines that any who tell a lie in Galan's presence will be turned to stone. Weapons Galan wields a large double sided spear in combat. One end resembles a harpoon, while the opposite end is shaped like an axe blade. He is deftly skilled at wielding it, demonstrating an array of fatal and highly destructive techniques. * |Zanbarazan|literally meaning "Wretched Scatter Strike"}}: Galan launches himself high into the air before piercing the ground with a succession of deadly strikes delivered with his spear. The force of the attack shatters the ground beneath him, causing wide spread devastation to the surrounding area. * |Bunzaradan|literally meaning "Chaotic Judgement"}}: Whirling his spear around himself at an incredible speed, Galan rains down an explosive gale of slashes on his opponent. Debris is sent flying amid the destruction. * |Bassari|literally meaning "Critical Strike"}}: Galan delivers a decisive slash to the enemy with his spear. The power of the slash cleaves the ground beneath in two, splitting the surrounding countryside. Relationships Ten Commandments Battles Albion arc *Meliodas, Diane, Merlin, Slader & the Holy Knights of Camelot vs. Galan: Win Istar arc *Meliodas vs. Galan: Lose Ravens arc *Ban vs. Galan & Merascylla: Indecisive *Escanor vs. Galan & Merascylla: Lose Trivia * Galan's face somewhat resembles that of Golgius' helm. * Galan's ability "Truth" coincides with the eighth/ninth commandment of the Ten Commandments: "Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor."http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ten_Commandments#Traditions_for_numbering References }} Navigation es:Galan Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists